1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Adjustable Tattoo Table and more particularly pertains to an Adjustable and Removable Tattoo Table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tattoo tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, tattoo tables previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a tattoo artist to work from a surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of stated objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe an Adjustable Tattoo Table that allows a user to have an Adjustable and Removable Tattoo Table from which to work. The benefit of such a device is that it allows the user to isolate those items which the artist is using, without the possibility of cross contamination of color and needle inventory. The adjustability of the table also allows a user to adjust the table to a desirable and comfortable height and location relative to the tattoo site.
In this respect, the Adjustable Tattoo Table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an Adjustable and Removable Tattoo Table.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Adjustable Tattoo Table which can be used for providing a user an Adjustable and Removable Tattoo Table, allowing the artist to work in a comfortable, efficient and safe manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.